


十级糜烂 (pwp部分)

by AberrationRat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat
Summary: 与我私奔还与我做不二臣
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	十级糜烂 (pwp部分)

**Author's Note:**

> *abo 管家盾x小少爷冬  
> *underage那啥预警/狗血放飞ooc 都是为了搞小男孩  
> *跟标题一样 没一个是好人

他们在巴恩斯家庄园里占地不小的私人车库中做爱。

幽暗的空间里面连灯光都细微得可怜，柔柔弱弱地从四周的墙壁上投过来，照进封闭的车窗。

后排座位上堆满在手忙脚乱中褪下来的衣物，巴基坐在史蒂夫的腿上忙着与他忘情地接吻。Alpha宽大又炙热的手掌蛇一样灵活，色情地在他滚烫身体上来回游弋，惹得他在亲吻的间隙里连连发出难耐的呻吟。他呼吸破碎，一点点呼出在史蒂夫的脸上，口鼻间充斥满让他浑身瘫软发狂的Alpha信息素。

逼仄的空间里暧昧的情愫早早被撩拨起来，空气一直在升温。Alpha完全掌控了吻的节奏——他们一直都是强势群体。史蒂夫覆上对方的唇，把舌尖伸进巴基嘴里探索，说实话他没有经验，别说做爱，连接吻都是这个Alpha的第一次。这会儿他们根本看不清对方脸上的表情，只凭借着本能在掠夺。他在男孩的嘴里尝到甜味，或许其实是他闻到的，已经不重要了，这个吻彻头彻尾地把他们浑身心都牵动起来投入，战栗和颤抖，野蛮或是温柔，都是这场交合前精彩绝伦的序幕。

当Alpha开始将湿润的吻开始往下散播时，巴基一直在用泥泞的下体隔着布料蹭他的勃起，他嘴里轻声呢喃史蒂夫的名字，双手缠住了他的脖颈。男孩的侧颈处散发任何一个Alpha都拒绝不了的邀请一般都香味，完全不加掩饰地在宣告，看啊，这里有个发情的Omega，毫无反抗之力，急切等着谁来占有，来填满。史蒂夫忍不住将口鼻凑上前贪婪地嗅闻舔舐，怀里的人发出惊喘，手指抓紧他的肩膀。

“上我，快点。我命令你。”那男孩每个词都像是喘出来的，这时候还在摆着平日里主人那种姿态。史蒂夫又一次堵住了他的嘴，巴基所有的话全部变成无助的呜咽。金发管家修长的手指探入他的肉洞，内壁潮湿的嫩肉霎时争前恐后地挤过来，连带着流出一股淫靡的汁液。

“让我猜猜你这里有没有被别的Alpha操开过。”史蒂夫佯装思考，巴基偷偷瞥了一眼那双蓝眼睛，差点被那里面藏匿的、汹涌的和压抑的情意吞噬。他已经忍不住流出眼泪了，仅仅两根手指压根填不满发情Omega的洞，他咬着下唇，湿润的睫毛在颤抖。他小声回答没有。

“没有吗？即使是在那些你夜不归宿的晚上也没发生过什么？”Alpha一边说话，一边加入另外的手指蹭着洞穴内的肉壁研磨，更多的液体开始往外淌，男孩的眼角和身下都在流水，身体和脸颊都泛着潮红。这会儿他甚至都讲不出话，只好一个劲儿摇头。

史蒂夫火热的呼吸凑近了他的耳畔，柔软的舌尖描摹那里的轮廓。男孩的耳垂偶尔被不轻不重地噬咬几下。“这么说我是第一个。”男人仿佛在自言自语。Alpha低沉的嗓音回荡于脑海，温热的唾液几乎润湿了巴基的一侧耳朵。他弓起腰背放任自己沉醉在史蒂夫的每一处撩拨里，他们对彼此的身体和动作是那么有感觉，那么敏感又诚实，从不隐瞒自己的反应。他颤抖着向这个Alpha寻求更多抚慰，把被眼泪浸湿脸埋进对方的肩膀。“是的。进来，”他说，“求你。”

早在他们在回家路上的对话开始变得暧昧的时候史蒂夫就硬了，硬得厉害。面对巴基，他就像饿到肚皮贴脊梁的双眼发绿的狼，这男孩还偏偏爱靠近猛兽的巢穴，在他的副驾上发情，肆无忌惮地挑逗，挑战他能忍耐的底线和极限。显然对方成功了，当他因为本能而失控地开始褪去彼此的衣服，他分明看见巴基带上得逞的笑。无疑他爱这男孩，又一边害怕伤害，他的顾虑和担忧永远是限制行动最大的桎梏。身下无处释放的欲望和Omega湿软的入口只隔一层毫无作用的布料。这会儿其实他还有机会挽回局面，至少等巴基熬过这个发情期，或者等他醒酒，至少让他知道这男孩嘴里口口声声说的爱也好恨也好，不仅仅是因为发情或是想要发泄愤怒。

他不想乘人之危，毕竟他们今后还将在同一个家里相见，却不可能是以今晚这样的关系和身份。太阳一升起，史蒂夫不过也还是那个负责照顾巴基生活里方方面面的管家。

“你确定你想，”他用力揉着巴基柔软的臀部，咬着牙问他，“想要我——我们没带……”

要是这会儿，那男孩表现出任何一点畏缩的样子，或是他开始后悔了，史蒂夫说什么都不会再继续下去。尽管他自己的情况就已经都糟了，整个胯间几乎都被身上的人流出的水浸湿，他的欲望在其间无处施放。

但是巴基根本没有——所以他到底在想什么，这可是正在发情的Omega，他们不可能再有退路。“别管有没有套子了，我想要你，”巴基的眼睛被泪水洗过了，在昏暗里闪出湿润又明亮的光，他睁大双眼与Alpha对视，热切的视线毫无遮拦地望进史蒂夫的眼底，“插进来。”他低声呢喃。他伸手去释放出史蒂夫的性器，缓慢放进自己的身体。

Omega的身体因为插入骤然紧绷，夹得史蒂夫眉头一皱。一双腿缠紧了他的腰，撒娇似的前后摩挲，他听见耳边传来被压低后的喘息，巴基的那初经人事的肉洞在拼命适应他的尺寸和温度，适应被填满后的不适。史蒂夫的肩头被生理性的眼泪打湿了，他搂紧Omega微颤的身体，强忍住想要往里面捅的冲动，询问巴基还好吗。

史蒂夫就这么埋在巴基的体内，那里面热得几乎要让人融化沉沦。直到巴基小声对他说，动一动，史蒂夫。“动一动……啊。”他话音还没落就被一记凶猛的抽插打断，像是长久以来的顾虑突然被抛之脑后，Alpha终于开始连续不断地操进他的身体，眼泪和甜腻的低吟几乎就是同时无法控制地涌出。一连串密密麻麻的温柔的吻落在他的脸颊上，吻去他的眼泪，紧接着的一个吻堵住他的呻吟。滚烫的性器一下下又狠又快地在汁水横流的小洞里进出，凹凸不平的内壁有着第一次的紧致和无人能及的温暖——这听上去像个不负责的形容，毕竟史蒂夫只操过巴基这一个Omega。

但是才第一次仿佛他们就如此契合，Alpha的性器被柔软的穴肉紧紧包裹，在他进入时卖力地吞吃，又簇拥他的柱身退出。温热的肉洞接纳、包容他的欲望，食髓知味一般地寻求更多，像个扭不上的水龙头一样往外滴水。有那么几个瞬间史蒂夫睁开眼睛，就看见巴基潮红的脸。凑得那么近，看不清那脸庞的全部，只好用每一寸肌肤感受他的体温。他扶住他的头，用自己的鼻尖与对方的相贴。他呼唤那男孩的名字，巴基便把紧闭的双眼睁开了。Omega的眼底被情欲和快感洗得干净纯粹，失神又涣散，但乍一看过去全是对眼前人深深的爱慕和眷恋。

如果他们此刻不是在做爱，他大概永远都不会看见巴基用这种眼神看他。史蒂夫低声呢喃，说我爱你。他多爱这个男孩，真希望巴基知道自己在干什么，在与谁做什么事情。他一遍遍重复我爱你，他喊巴基的名字，仿佛这个名字也是他呼吸的一部分。

这时候巴基忽然把嘴张开了，像是想说什么话，但下一秒就被Alpha又深又恨的抽插撞碎成一声绵长甜蜜的呻吟，于是他彻底放弃了讲话，完完全全沉浸在史蒂夫带来的欢愉里，浑身都因为快感而瘫软无力。身下的交合处是此时唯一的支撑点，他被那男人顶得难以保持平衡，挂在身上的最后一件衬衫从手臂的两边一点点滑落，光洁的身体全都展露在了Alpha面前。

一个发情的Omega赤裸的性感的身体，这对任何一个Alpha来说都是无法抵抗的诱惑，史蒂夫也不例外。他贪婪地凑上前，用嘴唇、舌尖和牙齿在巴基身上留下一连串只属于自己的印记，这种时候他只有一个想法，他要占有这个人，把他据为己有。当湿热的舌尖掠过两颗暴露在空气里的小巧可爱的乳粒时，巴基惊喘着哭叫出来，他大喊Alpha的名字，求他快一点，给予他更多。

“啊，就是这样……史蒂夫。”每一个敏感点都在这次激烈的交合中一处处被史蒂夫摸索了出来。无论是体内的还是体外的，当他不怀好意地一齐向这些地方进攻，身上的人很快就做出更剧烈的反应，他的浪叫被操得变了调，脚指尖因为快感而蜷曲，“啊，啊……操，太爽了。”巴基试图消化那些让人眼前发白的快感，他发出无意识的喊叫，混杂进几句脏话。Alpha的手指留在他的胸前，搓捻挺立的乳尖，恰到好处的力度偶尔带来疼痛，更多的是酥麻的痒和快感。硕大的龟头毫不留情地碾过他体内那最叫人快活不已的一点，他甚至可以感受到那粗长的轮廓在自己的肉穴里面来回抽送，渐渐逼近生殖腔的入口。有一刻他开始有点害怕，伏在这个他爱的Alpha身上，他想如果对方真的打算占他便宜，他现在毫无反抗之力。他可能会被标记，甚至怀孕。

但是又一阵快感潮一般冲淡所有的畏缩。所以就算是那样又如何，这可是史蒂夫。他喘息着吻住男人的嘴，对方立刻强势地夺走他的呼吸，用力吮吸他的舌尖，让他有点窒息。这时候史蒂夫操进去的那几下几乎是让他直接颤抖着高潮了，穴洞内壁失控地痉挛，把对方的性器夹得那么紧。巴基靠在Alpha身上拼命喘息，空气里的氧气稀薄得可怜，吸进去的全是他们交融的信息素，带着那种性爱后的味道。

狭仄的车内充斥着他们的呼吸。史蒂夫仍在往他身体里撞，操出来的水让两人的胯间和坐垫都泥泞不堪。这男人掐紧他的腰低吼着开始顶最后几下，他深深地把口鼻埋进Omega的腺体处，强忍咬下去或是捅进生殖腔的念头。

这个夜晚Alpha似乎才是主宰，年轻的Omega被操得浑身无力瘫软在他的怀里，连嗓子也喊得喑哑。但是史蒂夫只觉得这男孩才是那个一步步勾引他的诱饵，即使早就知道陷阱近在眼前，却还亦步亦趋、心甘情愿地随着他往欲望的深渊里跳。他抓着对方被自己捏红的手臂，尽数交代在了那诱人的身体里面。

尽管多不舍得男孩湿热的内里，他迅速退了出来，一脸歉意地看着眼前意识不清的男孩。Omega浑身都是凌乱不堪的印记，腿间更是让人不忍直视，而这些都是因他们一场疯狂的交合而留下的，是他一手造成的。

在他帮巴基擦拭身体的时候对方一直抬头看着他，几分钟后那双湿润的眼睛才恢复了一些神色。那男孩笑着低叹一句，看看我们都做了什么。似乎这时候他的脑袋才开始清醒。他问史蒂夫，几点了。

“大概……三点左右。”史蒂夫说。

巴基思考了一下，他的呼吸还有点不稳。接着他宣布：我们不回家了。

“什么？”

“现在回去连傻子都闻得出来我们做过。”史蒂夫被巴基突然那么一句弄得哑口无言，他沉默，投去问询的目光，又说那你打算怎么办。

“还记得我说过的吗史蒂夫，我们离开这个家，”巴基回以狡黠的一笑，他撑起身子勾下Alpha的脖颈，在对方唇上印下一吻。男孩的呼吸间还全是甜腻的香味，让人难以拒绝。

“计划提前了宝贝，”他说。

“我们今晚就离开。”

FIN


End file.
